


露西亚饼干与普鲁士饼干的“奇妙之旅”

by cicada9603



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: APH×跑跑姜饼人的crossover露西亚饼干与普鲁士饼干踏上了寻找同伴饼干们的冒险之旅
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	露西亚饼干与普鲁士饼干的“奇妙之旅”

露西亚饼干是一块孤单的饼干，他醒来的时候就一个人在极北之地住了许久了。与大家所熟知的粉雪饼干不同，露西亚饼干住的地方更北更冷，连雪怪都不愿踏足这片土地。露西亚饼干有一对类似白熊的耳朵，却长着同其他饼干一样的类人的脸，当然这也是他从书本上看来的，他从来没有接触过其他的饼干。

露西亚饼干一直都是一个人生活，他不需要任何食物，唯有冰冻与雪块便能维持他的基本身体机能。他本身就是冰冰凉凉的饼干，是放在雪地里冻出来的，牛奶味的饼底和蛋奶慕斯组成的头发是他最骄傲的部位。啊！自然还有他紫晶色的葡萄果东眼睛，这让他浑身上下都散发着奶油般的香气。

一天他出门寻找雪地下埋着的红浆果，这是他最喜爱的零食。他迈着不怕沾了水会软掉的双腿，在雪地中走了好几个小时都没有找到自己想要寻找的物品。就在他准备回家吃果干的时候，前方不远处一闪而过的红色吸引住了露西亚饼干。他急忙跑过去，想要确认刚刚看到的事物，那应该是树莓！一想到这里他就十分高兴，跪在雪地上认真刨了起来。

一下，两下，露西亚饼干不断挖着雪，心里想的全都是他最爱的树莓，他可以多带一些回去做成果酱，也可以拿来涂在胸口作为好看的勋章。他挖了半天，却没见到任何树莓，只有一个瞪着眼张大了嘴、显得十分惊恐的饼干，这是露西亚饼干第一次遇到除他自己以外的饼干。

他将自己的同胞从雪坑中拔了出来，搭了把手让他好爬出来，他们一起坐到了附近的树下。

“我是普鲁士饼干，谢谢你救了我。”新来的饼干这么介绍自己，“我从魔女的冰箱里逃了出来，误入了这片区域，却被一场雪崩埋在了下面，还以为就要软化死掉了呢！”

露西亚饼干在听对方介绍的时候上下打量着普鲁士饼干，他有着比自己更浅一些的饼底，空气中弥漫的味道似乎是来自奶油奶酪，他的头发也同雪一般。普鲁士饼干扯着他一缕缕的发丝说这是最好的动物奶油，混合着白砂糖与炼乳。露西亚饼干忍不住自己的好奇心，轻轻凑过去咬了咬其中一片发丝。

“嘿大个子，小心点！”普鲁士饼干瞪着他树莓果酱做成的眼睛，把自己的头发从露西亚饼干的嘴中扯出，头上长长的小兔耳朵晃来晃去，也惹人想要吃上一口。他的味道太好了，甜甜的奶香，就和我自己一样，露西亚饼干这么想，又忍不住伸手摸了摸普鲁士饼干的耳朵。对方这次却没有躲开，任由他一通乱摸，甚至还红了脸。

于是普鲁士饼干便在这终雪之地住了下来。离开魔女的冷柜的他似乎并没有别的顾虑，与露西亚饼干一同生活也非常有趣。他们分享诗歌与文学，竟然成为了形影不离的好友。直到有一天，普鲁士饼干突然对露西亚饼干说自己要去寻找与他走失的弟弟，德意志饼干。

“之前的雪崩让我失忆了，就在昨日我突然在梦中想了起来。我与弟弟一同从魔女的厨房中逃出，我们是特殊的一批，不是在烤箱中，而是在冰柜里，本来那是一个幸福的生活，至少我们这么认为，被魔女赋予生命和美妙的形态，但是在目睹了同胞们惨烈的死状之后……她居然要把我们都吃了！天啊那太恐怖了！露西亚饼干你能想象自己身首分离，你可爱的蛋奶慕斯头发被魔女舔舐干净，你的手脚也被她的牙齿啃断吗？”普鲁士饼干说，“我们在逃离的时候走了岔路，就分别开了，现在我要去寻找他，我不能想象如果我的弟弟在半路中陷入恐怖的果酱中软掉会是什么样子。”

普鲁士饼干说着说着就难过起来，但他还是打起精神来叮嘱露西亚饼干好好照顾自己，也照顾好他们的宠物伙伴，冬将军与肥啾。他说话的时候有些哽咽，果酱做的眼睛因此而融化了一些，湿哒哒地沾在他白白的脸上。露西亚饼干看着普鲁士饼干晃动着的兔耳，站起来拥抱了他，两块饼干心连着心，之后便一起踏上了离开这片冰雪之地寻找同胞的旅途。


End file.
